Ice Dancing
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: During their break after the Grand Prix, Yuuri wanted to try something new. Viktor asked his fiancé what he wanted to try. "Ice dancing" Said Yuuri with his puppy dog eyes. Viktor melted under Yuuri's power and agreed.


Ice Dancing

I've had this image of our guy's ice dancing for a while now. Even before the canon picture of them in a dance pose. If you ever seen ice dancing in the Olympics for example, then you already know what it is and how it differs from pairs skating. Ice dancing is literally dancing on ice. There are required elements and deductions like all figure skating. The scoring is centered on remaining connected and synchronized. Actually there is a certain amount of danger. Unlike pair skating, they can lock their skates and have a serious accident. All the more reason to stay in rhythm. Fall out of rhythm and you and your partner can get hurt.

There quite a variety of styles too. Everything from ballroom style dancing to toe tapping jazz. It also happens to be the prettiest and most romantic figure skating. It doesn't have so many jumps and tricks but watching two people in love dance together is magic. Besides I think Yuuri would be really good at it.

ceo

Like most athletes, Yuuri wanted to try something new while on vacation. He always wanted to pair skate but he doubted his partner could lift him and he really wanted to do the girl part. That dream died but he still wanted to be twirled around like a princess. It remained a dream until Viktor asked what he wanted to do on his break. Yuuri already agreed to spend a weekend in Tokyo. Like Viktor, he's only seen the airport so they were excitedly planning their weekend away. But Viktor knows not even an adorable katsudon wants to sit around all day. And as coach he wanted to nix figure skating. He needed to break away from the usual. Yuuri took a deep breath, blushed cutely and said:

"Ice dancing."

"Ice dancing?" Repeated Viktor. It was figure skating but a completely different type. They would be using different muscles. Of course Viktor agreed, how could he deny that face? Viktor smiled as he thought about it, relieving Yuuri's worries.

"I love holding you close and dancing with you."

Yuuri blushed.

"It would also make up for the last time…which I don't remember."

Yuuri regretted getting drunk at the Grand Prix banquet as he blanked out the party where they first met. Outside of an ice rink that is.

"It's fine baby. You were drunk out of your mind. Also Chris told me champagne is known for blotting out memories."

"Oh I see…But I still blanked out the first time we danced. Even though I've seen the videos. I want new memories of us dancing together. Because our dancing at the banquet looked so beautiful."

Pole dancing with Chris was better forgotten. But he looked so happy dancing with Viktor and they were clothed.

"And it would mean more this time around as we are getting married. But why not just learn dancing? If we got lessons from your friend, it would boost interest in her studio." Asked Viktor.

"We could do that as well but…"

"What sweetie?"

"I want to be twirled around on the ice like a girl." Said Yuuri in a small voice. Viktor didn't laugh, how could he when his fiancé looked like a puppy? He knew Yuuri liked the girl part. When he was training for his Eros skate. He had an epiphany. He knew he wanted to seduce Viktor but as the girl in the story. Yuuri shared this with Viktor when they got engaged and started to share their secrets. Viktor loved how Yuuri was both feminine and masculine in equal parts. Viktor found that hot for some reason. But everything about Yuuri charmed him or got him hot. Yuuri fascinated him and he kept learning new sides to Yuuri. He hugged his fiancé.

"Yes let's do it all."

The happy smile on Yuuri's face made his stomach flip.

ceo

They told their idea to Minako and she had doubts.

"You know I'm a ballet teacher!" Minako twirled on her toes as proof.

"Minako-sensei, you know ballroom dancing, you taught a class."

"But no one went on with it. It wasn't worth the trouble."

"We could draw interest. Everything we do gets thousands of hits online." Said Viktor.

Minako couldn't deny it. The whole town was getting a boost because of the famous Viktor and hometown hero. She agreed.

They wanted to learn ballroom dancing as it was the most romantic. Minako wondered at Yuuri wanting to be the girl all the time. She didn't know if it was a phase, he just wanted to please Viktor, his feminine side coming out or all three. Yuuri was very much a boy and could get fierce and jealous over Viktor in a very manly way. He had multiple sides to his personality, which made him interesting. Viktor clearly adored everything about Yuuri which made her a little jealous.

Whatever their reasons the lessons began. The triplets were recruited to post the news. There was a fair crowd the first morning to watch them through the viewing window. Technically it was a private lesson but people quickly signed up for group lessons. A video of the out of shape Viktor limbering up got a thousand hits alone.

They were not new to dancing but ballroom dancing was different from ballet. It was enough different to get Yuuri excited. He felt his mind expand with the new information. Viktor just wanted to hold his fiancé. They started by learning how to hold one another in the proper form. Viktor got yelled at for holding Yuuri too close.

"Stop, you just tangled your skates!" Said Minako over and over. She was exasperated at his need to hug Yuuri. Again she got jealous. "God, I need a boyfriend of my own." She grumbled to herself. Eventually they allowed "hug breaks" every half hour just so Viktor got in his fill. Pictures of the hug breaks got 10,000 hits each.

After a week of practice they knew the basic steps well enough to try it out on the ice. Fans and reporters followed them as they walked to the Ice Castle Hasetsu hand in hand. Some were dance fans, others loved ice skating, still others just loved the guys. The reporters smelled a great story. The gay couple defying the norms, and making being gay sport stars normal by being a normal couple in love. Their fans ate it up and Yurio sent blistering messages demanding they quit being so cute. Viktor and Yuuri found his jealousy adorable as they knew the real reason. They stole his thunder as no one cared he was in a relationship with Otabek.

"Otabek and I are way cuter! And younger!" He screamed and no one cared except for his fans.

For a whole week Viktor swung his Yuuri around the rink. They only locked skates a couple of times because he actually learned to hold the frame, the open armed position for dancing. Also they were just doing it for fun, so they went slowly and didn't do anything fancy. They just glided together smoothly in the basic formation. It was enough for Yuuri. He was happy and felt fulfilled.

After one week on the ice, the crowd gradually thinned. They could now just enjoy themselves.

One day the couple was skating gracefully around the rink. Viktor spun Yuuri around, stretched out to spin him and finished with a dip. They hugged and laughed with joy. Then Yuuri felt a twinge.

"Ooh Viktor darling, let's stop."

"What's wrong?"

"My hips are sore."

"Muscle awareness?"

"Hmm yeah, I never used my hips so much in my life. Plus I'm constantly going backwards."

"Poor baby. Let me."

Viktor began to rub his lover's hips and his hands quickly moved to his thighs and ass. Viktor was touching everywhere he could reach making Yuuri's skin burn under Viktor's hands. They were aware of each other's hardness. The boys lost themselves as they started to kiss and moan.

And then both young men felt a sharp hit to the back of their heads. They stumbled apart and faced the very angry Yoko and Takeshi. In a stage whisper Yoko said:

"Idiots! Consider your surroundings!"

"Family skate had already started!" Said Takeshi.

The couple looked around. The teens and adults who started skating the same hour they did, had vanished. On the far end of the ice rink, children and several moms trying to keep their innocence by covering their eyes. The naughty couple blushed and skated off.

ceo

Feel free to complain about the story ending right there. I thought about writing more but decided to leave the rest to your imagination and end with a joke.

Please review


End file.
